1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aromatic alarm clock systems and more particularly pertains to an operator control system with a generally conventional clock, radio and buzzer with the addition of an aromatic dispenser operable as a function of the radio and buzzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aromatic systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, aromatic systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing an aromatic mist are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, dispensers for mist or fragrances are disclosed in a wide variety of devices. Consider for example units motor driven independent of time control are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,625 to Gibson. Dispensing through aerosol bottles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,284 and 4,421,254, also to Spector. Fixed unpowered systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,264 to DeGuisseppe. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,480 to Cambio discloses a humidifier powered by a cartridge.
In this respect, the humidifier and system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of timed release of the dispensed vapor in association with a computer controlled alarm clock buzzer for initiating dispensing concurrent with the vaporizing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved aroma dispensers which can be operated in a time controlled fashion at the selection of an operator. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.